mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja szablonu:Infobox postać
Jak to dodać na swój profil??? "Latanie" treści pasków rozwijalnych Podczas przechadzania się po rozmaitych wikiach czasem coś rzuca mi się w oczy. Tutaj tym czymś było dopracowanie od strony technicznej. Pierwszą rzeczą tego typu był Infoboks postaci. I otóż moje zdziwienie: pomimo swojego dopracowania, ma pewną wadę. O ile dobrze widzę, to po przyciśnięciu przycisku "Pokaż/Ukryj" reszta jego zawartości także się przemieszcza, co daje efekt "latania" zawartości przy przełączaniu przycisku. Ponieważ jednak mam gotowe rozwiązanie o analogicznym działaniu, ale bez takiego skutku ubocznego, chcę zaproponować swoją pomoc. Efekt końcowy byłby taki, że pasek rozwijałby się po kliknięciu w niego, bez konieczności żadnych napisów Pokaż/Ukryj. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 11:32, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) :Myślę, że wiem o co chodzi, ale dla pewności: masz może jakiś przykład na którejś wiki, który pokazywałby jak by to miało mniej więcej wyglądać? Vengir (dyskusja) 11:48, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Naturalnie. Kolory Wiki, np. artykuł o kolorze różowym. Po kliknięciu paska dowolnej sekcji zostaje zwinięta, w szczególności kliknięcie nagłówka boxa zwija go do jego minimum, tj. nagłówek+obrazek. W tym przypadku myślę, że box można ograniczyć do części pomiędzy nazwą boxa a płcią włącznie, ale równie dobrze można wybrać inny zakres. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 15:56, maj 13, 2013 (UTC) Po czterech dniach wciąż brak odpowiedzi, więc przypomnę się. Oczywiście, jeśli sprawa jest w trakcie, to dobrze, ale nie bardzo wiem, jak śledzić jej przebieg, bo niezbyt się tu orientuję. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 13:41, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) :Wybacz, sam o tym troszkę zapomniałem, a reszta widocznie nie ma nic do powiedzenia. Osobiście nie jestem pewien, czy to dobry pomysł. Gdybyś nie powiedział(a) mi, że nagłówki na kolory wiki można ukrywać, to sam raczej bym do tego nie doszedł. Wiem, że pewnie niewiele osób wie, że w naszych infoboksach w polach z kolorem są ukryte kody szesnastkowe, ale nie ma ryzyka zarówno u nas, jak i na kolory wiki, że ktoś nieobeznany nie będzie mógł odnaleźć ważnych informacji. Musielibyśmy zapewne mieć w domyśle rozwinięte infoboksy (tak jak na kolory wiki), bo nie każdy zapewne by się zorientował, że można je rozwinąć. :Co do latanie treści, to zapewne kwestia upodobań, ale osobiście nie przeszkadza mi, że zawartość odrobinkę (dosłownie) się przesuwa w lewo lub prawo, zwłaszcza, że dzieje się to na wskutek kliknięcia, a nie cyklicznie co 1 do 18 sekund (tak jak początkowo z naszym licznikiem na głównej, ale znalazłem jakoś obejście tego problemu). Sam zresztą nie zwróciłem nigdy wcześniej na to uwagi. Vengir (dyskusja) 14:00, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) To, że nie trzeba tworzyć osobnego przycisku, nie znaczy, że się tego zrobić nie da (parę przykładów na Kolory Wiki). Przyciski można przeróżnie modyfikować, toteż myślę, że coś się znajdzie. Zwłaszcza, że używanie collapsible jest obecnie odradzane, a usunięcie jego skryptu zaoszczędzi trochę miejsca w Common.js. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 18:16, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) :No, teraz wygląda dla mnie lepiej. Myślę, że najlepszą osobą do podjęcia takiej decyzji byłby Skradacz, ponieważ to właśnie on stworzył obecne infoboksy postaci (pozostałe są skopiowane z angielskiej MLP wiki), ale obecnie jest mocno zajęty w realu. Napiszę jednak do reszty aktywnej części administracji, aby się wypowiedziała. W każdym razie: jeśli zdecydujemy się na coś takiego, to myślę, że powinniśmy być w stanie wprowadzić to samemu. Zostaw tylko przykłady w dotychczasowych miejscach, a jeśli się zdecydujemy, to wprowadzimy zmiany. Vengir (dyskusja) 18:39, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Hm... Ogólnie pomysł ciekawy, ale czy oby na pewno potrzebny... Z Bożej łaski i woli Narodu Wielki i Wszechmocny Admin, Wódz Asinestrii SunnyRay 18:55, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Jeśli chodzi o mnie to na sprawach technicznych się nie znam, ale zatwierdzę wszystko, co dla wiki jest dobre. Przyznam, że latania tekstu Pokaż/Ukryj prawie nie zauważałam i moim zdaniem nie jest to rzecz, która wiele ujmuje wiki. Niemniej jednak, jeśli jest możliwość naprawienia tego drobnego błędu, to oczywiście nie mam nic przeciwko. Jak powiedział Vengir, naszym technicznym jest Skradacz i wszelkie kombinowanie przy infoboksach zostawiłabym jemu, niech to on uzna, czy ta zmiana jest konieczna. Tyle ode mnie, nie wchodzę w kompetencje ;) Fretkoid (dyskusja) 19:00, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Tak jak moi poprzednicy też tego nie zauważyłem do momentu, aż to powiedzieliście. Jeśli nie będzie trudne naprawienie, to można by naprawić. Choć zbyt to nie przeszkadza na szczęście. Pimmeyvven Ruhtinas 19:32, maj 17, 2013 (UTC) Cóż, nie dziwi mnie, że przy częstym i praktycznym stosowaniu witryny wiele osób nie zauważa wspomnianej drobnej niedoskonałości. Kwestia przyzwyczajenia, jak z wieloma niedogodnościami. Ale wydaje mi się, że na to, podobnie jak na parę innych rzeczy, powinno się właśnie dlatego patrzeć bardziej z perspektywy kogoś nowego, ponieważ "stary wyjadacz" i tak większość niuansów zapewne już ignoruje. Swoją drogą, z tego co widzę, na angielskiej wiki nie wykorzystują w odpowiedniku tego szablonu collapsible, ale mw-collapsible (czyli wersja zalecana). Tam akurat nie ma specjalnego przycisku, ale domyślny, przypominający ten występujący w collapsible (w wersji "surowej" jest troszeczkę problem z wyrównaniem innym niż do lewej, więc wrzucam w poprzedni link przykład prostego obejścia). On także daje pożądany efekt bez wklejania dodatkowego js. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 19:44, maj 18, 2013 (UTC) :Stosują mw-collapsible, ale dopiero od tego tygodnia. Wcześniej mieli taki sam kod js na to, jak u nas (a konkretniej, to my mieliśmy taki sam jak oni). Wiki MLP z innych języków niż angielski nadal stosują stary kod (a te z innych języków niż polski, mają starszą wersję infoboksów). Może coś z tym zrobimy, ale IMO ta sprawa ma raczej niski priorytet. Vengir (dyskusja) 10:12, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) :Z drugiej strony, jeśli chcesz, to myślę, że chyba możesz spróbować to naprawić, bo jak dotąd chyba nikt nie wyraził bezwzględnego sprzeciwu. W razie gdyby nam się nie spodobało, to zawsze możemy wszystko cofnąć. Vengir (dyskusja) 10:16, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Póki co zamieszczam mw-collapsible w wersji podstawowej. Przyciski można zmienić w samym szablonie (jak w wymienianych przeze mnie wcześniej przykładach) albo globalnie, przez zmianę cech odpowiednich klas (mw-collapsible-toggle, mw-collapsible-toggle-collapsed, mw-collapsible-toggle-expanded). Tego jednak samodzielnie zrobić nie mogę, bo wymaga to dostępu do Common.css. Jeśli jednak otrzymam jakieś preferencje co do wyglądu przycisków, mogę wrzucić odpowiedni kod do wklejenia na tąż stronę. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 16:40, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) Jak napisałem do wnioskodawcy - niech sprawi, by link miał ten sam kolor co tytuł tabeli (a nie był fioletowy jak teraz, bo zlewa się z ciemnymi kolorami i słabo wygląda). Skradacz (dyskusja) 17:02, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) : Do wstawienia w MediaWiki:Common.css: : *.mw-collapsible-toggle a { color:inherit !important; } : Swoją drogą mam do ciebie, Skradaczu, małą prośbę na przyszłość: nie używaj, proszę, wobec mnie trzeciej osoby kiedy jestem w wątku. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 18:48, maj 19, 2013 (UTC) :: Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak z tym divem. Zanim tu zajrzałem, zamieniłem div na span. Też działa. Vengir (dyskusja) 06:12, maj 20, 2013 (UTC) : Z divem nie tak jest to, że jest spanem. Najwyraźniej umknęło mi to przy sprawdzaniu klasy za pierwszym razem, a poprawione dopiero przy kolejnej okazji. Myślę, że jako przycisk spanem być nie powinien i uważam to za błąd (zapewne stąd pomyłka), co nie zmienia faktu, że nim jest. Swoją drogą w zasadzie chyba najlepiej byłoby nie precyzować, co dokładnie ma mieć tą klasę (tj. usunąć również "span" i zostawić samo ".mw-collapsible-toggle"), na wypadek, gdyby kiedyś nastąpiła w tym jakaś zmiana. : Są jeszcze jakieś preferencje co do mw-collapsible, np. inna czcionka, ramka albo coś, czy jest ok? Może też zmieniać pewne cechy w zależności od stanu, jeśli byłaby taka potrzeba. [[Użytkownik:Yoko Harukaze|— Yoko Harukaze]] はなしある？ 11:39, maj 20, 2013 (UTC)